


“If anything ever happens to me, remember that I’ll always love you.”

by SomePiece



Series: Flufftember 2020 [22]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 2nd person POV, Anxiety, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomePiece/pseuds/SomePiece
Summary: Just a little fluffy ficlet, based on the prompt in the title. Part of Flufftember challenge I was running on my blog.
Relationships: Sabo (One Piece)/Original Female Character(s), Sabo (One Piece)/Reader, Sabo (One Piece)/You
Series: Flufftember 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114109
Kudos: 25





	“If anything ever happens to me, remember that I’ll always love you.”

“Hey Sabo.”

He jolted at the sound of your voice. As always, when preparing for a mission, he was sunked in the world of his thoughts. You hadn’t seen him since you had left the bed; he avoided even meals which for a huge glutton like him was always alarming. Well, you knew what you signed for when agreeing on the first date. Sabo was either a workaholic mess or a chaotic feral bastard. Nothing in between.

“Hey baby girl.” He leaned against your bosom as you approached him from behind and hummed, feeling your hands gliding down his chest. “Missed me?”

“You have no idea.”

You stole a quick peck from his lips and pushed yourself on his lap. Sabo’s hands were quick to support you, one behind your back, the other scooping your thighs and pulling you closer. 

“I’m a bit stressed,” you confessed, gladly accepting the snuggle invitation and nuzzling up the crook of his neck.

“A bit is still good.” He chuckled, his thumbs running calming circles on your skin. “Before the first mission I was shitting my pants.”

“Cause of fear or excitement?”

Now he was laughing openly and aloud, spasms of his body shaking you both together with a chair.

“Both I guess?” This time it was him who stole a quick kiss from you. “No worries, though. You’ll be alright.”

Was he reading your mind? Or your anxieties were written all over your face? You took a deep breath, clenching fingers involuntary on his arm.

“(Name)?” Sabo nudged you. “Hey, look at me. What’s wrong?”

“If anything ever happens to me-” You said slowly, stopping after every word. What you had in mind couldn’t get out that easily. Your voice was almost shaking and your throat dry and sore. You were thinking how to tell him what wanted through the whole day, but once you had him for himself, it just got stuck. “-remember that I’ll always love you.”

Sabo squinted eyes in disbelief. The remains of his smile -already fading because of worry- disappeared completely, seriousness was written all over his face. You couldn’t remember when was the last time you saw him like that and it startled you a bit, you couldn’t lie to yourself. 

“Alright, babe.” He made you straddle and face him. You were pulled so close your foreheads were touching. As your back was resting now against the desk, Sabo cupped your face with both hands, his warm thumbs gently rubbing your cheekbones. “Nothing is gonna happen to you. Do you understand?”

“But what if-”

“No ifs.”

“But-”

“No buts either.”

“Sabo!” You huffed. “Can you at least listen to me?”

“I am listening.” He frowned but rubbed his nose against yours. “But I won’t tolerate bullshit.”

“Look-” Since you were still pouting, balancing on the verge of getting really angry, Sabo took his time to explain to you his point of view. Usually, he wasn’t so patient with words. No wonder you stopped squirming and protesting and listened to him. “-this is a simple stealth. Nothing dangerous. And even IF something goes wrong, I will protect you. Nothing bad will happen to you. Not a single hair will fall from your head, understand?”

He hugged you with such power your ribs protested. 

“And especially nothing fatal is happening.” Reassuming, Sabo moved away from you enough to look into your eyes. “So don’t say stuff like this. Okay?”

You kissed him instead of answering, your lips gently brushed against, Sabo’s breath danced on the tip of your tongue.

“Don’t scare me like that”, he whispered against your mouth. “Don’t scare me, (Name). Please, don’t jinx anything. Promise me.”

“I promise.” You nuzzled up his chest. “No unlucky words before missions. Or ever. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, I'll really appreciate, if you leave a kudo and/or a comment (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡
> 
> This was written for a request on my writing tumblr some-piece. I encourage you to visit it, since I'm far more active there. And from time to time I am open for requests ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
